


Sacrifice

by drinkurdietsoda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8572093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkurdietsoda/pseuds/drinkurdietsoda
Summary: this is a paragraph i wrote about the supernatural episode 'sacrifice' from sams point of view and it's real emo and real sad and all feedback is welcome (just don't be too mean)





	

Do you understand how hopeless it feels to be standing in an abandoned church in the middle of the night with not a single star in the sky, trying so desperately to believe that you're a purified human being?   
I didn't deserve to stand on consecrated ground even if I spent the rest of my life repenting for what I'd done, to my father, to the world, and to my brother. God the things I had done to him, failed him at every single chance I got. Not even this would make up for the torture I had put him through every single day by just being alive. Groans emerged from the other room and I knew I had to continue on with this trial, filling up vials of my blood that I didn't believe for one second were cleansed from my sins, and forcing them into a ungodly being, even more so than myself.  
I was torn between wanting him to be here or never wanting him to lay eyes on me again. I needed him but I ruined him. He was my reason for living but not even he could save me this time, I had to do this for him.  
I was going to die, I knew I was. I could feel my life ebbing away slowly every second I continued with this trial. And I was relieved, I didn't want to be tainted anymore. I shoved the last vial of my blood into the demon's neck.  
Eight hours was up, the trial was nearing a close but I needed to see my brother again before I died. I didn't deserve to see him but I needed him so badly. I waited and I prayed and when things were looking the worst and I was ready to purify my soul.  
He was there.  
Arms up, he stood in the doorway. His eyes were begging me to stop before he opened his mouth. He tried to reason that it was over, that there was a change of plan and I didn't need to do this.  
"You finish this trial, you're dead."  
He didn't understand. And I'm so tired. I want to laugh and yell and tell him that I know death is coming and that I'm glad. I'm finally saving people, finally relieving my brother of the burden that is my existence. But he cared too much and I was so tired, it would hurt too much to tell him all this in any other form than a single word.  
"So?"  
And that's when I found out the look that crosses a person's face when their heart breaks.


End file.
